


Accidents Happen

by lala123



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala123/pseuds/lala123
Summary: He was going to be pissed.No he wasn’t just going to be pissed.He was going to be fucking pissed.Karen was pretty sure that if he saw what had happened to her neck he was going to lose his shit and not in a normal kind of lose your shit way.  She was pretty sure that the Punisher losing his shit was something completely different all together. She was just going to hope that the bruise cream that was supposed to work wonders according to the internet was going to kick in and that maybe it would magically make it heal really quick.***Matt under the control of a hallucinate drug hurts Karen and Frank finds out.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I become obsessed with these random storylines that I just need to write out lol. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think.

 

 

He was going to be pissed.

No he wasn’t just going to be pissed.

He was going to be fucking pissed.

Karen was pretty sure that if he saw what had happened to her neck he was going to lose his shit and not in a normal kind of lose your shit way.  She was pretty sure that the Punisher losing his shit was something completely different all together. She was just going to hope that the bruise cream that was supposed to work wonders according to the internet was going to kick in and that maybe it would magically make it heal really quick.

She was always the optimist in situations like this and right now she couldn’t let the pessimistic shit get to her. It was going to be fine. If it didn’t heal by the time he came back then she was just going to pretend like she picked up a new scarf trend or claim that she had a bad rash. Yeah that seemed like a good enough excuse.

To be fair there was a perfectly explainable reason as to why she had hand shaped bruises around her neck. It wasn’t her, Matt or Foggy’s fault that the daredevil ended up getting poisoned with some hallucinate drug.

She deep down knew that it didn’t really matter if she had a good explanation or not, Frank was most likely going to explode if he ever saw it.  

Maybe he would extend his mini trip, take a couple more days for his mission-- which she honestly kind of hoped he wouldn’t because she really missed the hell out of him. She could barely sleep without his arms wrapped around her and without his scent engulfing her making her feel at home and safe. God she missed him. Frank had been reluctantly gone for a couple days following some leads on dirty militants that had worked with Rawlins. She had volunteered to go with him and to help dig them up but he vetoed that idea in seconds. They had argued about it very loudly, which eventually led to him taking her to their bed where they fought it out there as well. It was only after they were lying in their bed tangled together and spent that he had practically begged her not to fight him on this. He didn’t know what he was up against and her safety was too important to him. He didn’t want to risk that while having to be out in the field trying to figure shit out.

The thing was that although he didn’t want her to go with him, he was also very reluctant about leaving her alone. She had told him that he had nothing to worry about and that she had lived her whole life on her own and that she could manage a couple of days just fine. However, with her knack of falling into trouble, her words did very little to ease his worry and his fears of something bad happening to her like it did to his family and that had sent his overprotectiveness into overdrive.

It hurt her so much to see him so worried; to see him wake up with terrible nightmares reliving the death of his wife and his children or seeing her die at the hands of their enemies as he stands and watches, too late to make a difference. He tells her that he’ll never let what happened to his family happen ever again which was exactly why he was so reluctant to leave her alone.

However he didn’t have much of a choice so Frank makes her promise to remember to put the security alarm on in her apartment every time she leaves; he makes her promise to make sure that her gun is on her at all times and that she doesn’t publish anything that has even a potential of bringing anyone to her doorstep. He tells her to make sure that she has her phone on her at all times and that he’ll call and text regularly. He asks Lieberman and Curtis to watch out for her. He even asks Matt and Foggy, two people that he pretty much despises, to keep an eye on her much to her annoyance but she lets him do it anyways. If it gives him some peace of mind, she’ll let him do it.

This fear that he has is real, it is something that he has already experienced and it was something that no one could walk away from unscathed. It ripped him apart, scarred his soul and despite all of that he has made himself vulnerable again by being with her and she would be terrible if she did not take care of his damaged heart just as he was taking care of hers.

Since the day that he had left, Matt and Foggy had always called to check up on her. Although they didn’t have a particularly amazing relationship with Frank and although they didn’t really approve of her and Frank’s relationship she still saw them as friends. The three of them had not been as close as they used to be due to all of them parting ways but after Matt’s incident, it gave them the push that they needed to come back together. 

On the second night of Frank being away, Karen and Foggy were waiting for Matt at Josie’s and after he didn’t show up for an hour they went to his apartment to check in on him. In no way did they expect to find him on the floor rolling in pain with his arms fighting off invisible attackers. They tried to get near him but he shoved them away claiming that ninjas with knives were stabbing at him and that he needed them to stop.

Karen had quickly called Claire begging her to get to Matt’s asap, and within 10 minutes they had managed to sedate a Matt who had been thrashing on the floor just moments before. They had all helped to move Matt to his room and Claire had hooked him up quickly to an IV which would hopefully flush the drug fully out of his system.

They had all made their way back to the living room afterwards talking amongst themselves and waiting for Matt to regain consciousness. Karen had gone to go check on Matt after two hours of him remaining unconscious. She had just been reaching for the damp cloth beside his bed to put back on his forehead when Matt gasped loudly and shot up from his bed. His hands clamped themselves around Karen’s neck squeezing assuming that she was an enemy sent to kill him. She fought against his arms for what felt like minutes but were only seconds and she swore she could see stars from the force that he was choking her with. All of a sudden she could hear commotion coming from behind her as Foggy soon came into sight pulling at Matt’s arms begging him to let go. Suddenly the pressure stopped and Matt had fallen back into his bed like nothing had happened. 

Claire had dropped her sedative on the floor after injecting Matt and rushed over to Karen who was gasping for any amounts of air possible. Karen had felt like her throat was going to collapse, she could barely breathe without coughing. Foggy had rushed to bring her some water as Claire aided her with breathing. She explained that Matt’s sedative was supposed to last longer but she thinks the drug must have messed with it and that’s why Matt shot up before she could give him his next dosage.

It was only after her breathing had somewhat gotten back to normal that Claire was advising her to ice her neck area to help with the pain and to ease the swelling of the bruises that Matt’s hold had left.

“I’m pretty sure that this is gonna be the last time we see you Karen, because..uh well because the Punisher’s gonna kill us.” Foggy stated as a matter of fact while looking at Karen’s injury. She didn’t even say anything to that because she could barely talk and because she knew that he was going to nuts if he ever knew about what had happened, which why she decided right then and there that he would never find out.

 

 

*************

 

It had been a few days since the incident and Karen was dealing with a very apologetic, guilty, self-hating Matt and a very sore black and blue neck. She had told him that he wasn’t in control of what he was doing and that there was no need to even apologize but that just made him angry at himself for failing as the Daredevil and getting into that predicament in the first place. If there was someone who was going to win the self-hatred department it was Matt Murdock and every way of her trying to convince him to ease up would go on deaf ears.

 God she was surrounded by so many stubborn men.  

She had to give it to Matt though, he was one strong son of a bitch and her neck looked like she went through hell and back. If anything it had gotten darker over the past few days. The cream had helped a little but she knew it would take time for it to fully go away. Time that she didn’t really have.

Going to work gave her the chance to find different ways of covering it up because there was no way she wanted anyone else to see it either. She didn’t want to have to give explanations, not even to Ellison, so she dug up some decent turtle necks and wore scarves despite the questioning looks she sometimes got.

She had talked to Frank on the phone and had texted him every day. She was particularly happy that he wasn’t much of a face-timer because it had made her situation a whole lot easier. This was one of the longest amounts of time that she had been apart from him since they had started their relationship and to say she missed him was an understatement. He didn’t sound like he was doing any better with the distance than her and at this point, despite the neck problem, she just wanted him back home with her safe.

He hadn’t given her any information on when he might be coming back and she had told him to tell her as soon as he had found out. So she had just assumed that she would get a text or a call for when he was coming home, what she didn’t expect was to be woken up from his body spooning her from behind as he placed kisses along her back to her shoulder which were exposed by her tank.

“Frank, is that you?” she spoke groggily and mindlessly waking up from her sleep, her body turning towards him, just making out his image in the dark room, her heart beating in happiness of him being back.

“Well it better be me, sweetheart,” his deep voice swept over her as he growled his words out nipping her ear playfully.

Injuries forgotten she practically jumped on top of him causing him to fall on to his back as she peppered his face with kisses. His arms wound themselves tightly around her before her lips fell to his almost desperately. Her hands cupped his cheeks, practically kissing the life out of him, his tongue darting out quickly invading her mouth in a way that had her seeing stars. It was too long since they had felt each other, since they had tasted each other and God she didn’t think she could ever be away from him for that long again.

 “I missed you, I was worried,” she whispered in between kisses, moaning as he flipped her over to lie on her back, her legs spread to cradle his body, as he pressed himself to her heat, the pressure causing them both to groan.

“God, I missed you too. The days were goin by so fucking slow and all I could think about was you.” He breathed back, his forehead resting against hers while they shared the same air, breathing one another in. His hands caressed the side of her head, while hers cupped his face as they lay there just holding onto each other.

“Are you hurt anywhere,” She asked her eyes opening, holding his face up so she could see for herself if he had any injuries. Her eyes caught sight of the darkened area on the side of his head and she lifted her hand to it, inspecting it.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. All I got is a little bruise on my face from a punch and a couple little marks here and there, but you know that shit’s nothin.”

She gave him a look which told him that it wasn’t nothing, that no mark on him would ever be nothing to her.

“Hey,” he kissed the hand that touched the bruise on his face, “I’m fine, as long as I’m back here I’m fine.” He kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips before making his way down to her neck.

She honest to God forgot about her neck being exposed the second she realized that Frank was home and the second that she realized that the room was dark so it wouldn’t matter for the time being. She had lost herself in the feel of his touch and the pressure of him between her thighs that she didn’t realize how much a neck bite from him would have hurt.

She hissed with a quick ‘ow’, the sting of the bite burning her skin. She loved it when he gave her bites, when he left his marks on her skin but the pressure of the bite on her already sore skin had surprised her and made her body jump.

He stopped his assault on her neck. His body stilling asking her if she was okay. “Did I hurt you?’ he asked, concern filling his voice. His hands were already reaching over her to the light on the bedside table.

Oh shit. She was not letting him turn on those lights. She couldn’t even believe that this was happening. The bruises had practically almost all stopped hurting days ago.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it back to her, “No, I’m fine, I just have a bit of a rash on my neck that’s just a little tender.” She quickly said, lying straight through her teeth.

“Let me see,” he reached for the lights again.

“Frank it’s noth—“ she tried holding his arm again but he kept forward turning the lights on and she couldn’t even shield her neck with anything because he was on top of her stopping almost any movements.

For a long moment there was just silence. She swore she would have been able to hear a pin drop.

She averted his eyes for as long as she could feeling completely exposed as his gaze pierced into her. She finally looked at him and saw the storm brewing beneath his dark eyes as he looked at the bruising on her neck.

She moved beneath him attempting to sit up properly, “Frank…it’s not—“ she spoke softly needing to break the silence.

“What happened?” he whispered dangerously low. His body felt completely coiled and tense.

“Look, it’s—“

“What. The. Fuck. Happened?! He repeated louder interrupting her again. His face was distorted with so much anger as his hands came up to touch the marks softly.

His angry, furious and crazed eyes met hers in that moment and it was there that she felt like she was staring not at Frank Castle but at the Punisher. She was almost afraid to touch him but she knew deep down in her bones that he would never do anything to hurt her.

She cupped his face, his eyes continued to watch her, his breathing coming harsh as he waited what looked to be very impatiently for an answer. His faced was filled with betrayal at her not telling him that she was hurt, that something did indeed happen. She didn’t even know what to say because this wasn’t Matt’s fault and life would be so much better off if he didn’t know that it was Matt. God, she didn’t even think about him even finding out which was more than just stupid on her part, because of course he would have eventually.

“It was an accident,” she told him calmly, “it’s really nothing.”

He got up from on top of her and from the bed fuming as he paced back and forth for a bit in front of their bed, his trigger finger acting up. His hands moved to rub the front of his face before he suddenly turned around and punched the wall nearest to the door in complete rage.

“Frank!” she yelled as his fist brook the drywall, probably not even damaging his hands and he turned to her, his eyes completely wild.

“Who the fuck did it?” he growled out furiously. “Who the fuck hurt you because I promise you that what they did is not even gonna fuckin come close to what I’m gonna do to them.”

“Frank, it’s not what you think.” She never wanted him to get his hands dirty for her ever and now especially because it was Matt. She got up from the bed and approached him slowly as if he were a crazed animal.

“Page, you better start talkin now or I swear to god,” he yelled pointing a finger at her.

“I can’t tell you when you’re all fired up like this.” she bit back frustrated as hell reaching for him.

“You want me to calm down. You want me to calm down and act like those hand marks around your fuckin neck lookin like someone strangled you is nothing. Bullshit!” he slammed his palm against the wall again. “What the fuck happened, huh? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me and where the shit were Red and his little friend? I told their stupid asses to look out for you?”

She honestly was going to lose her mind in the process of this, she was getting so angry. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you, because you were gonna get all Punisher before listening to anything that I say, so now…” she grabbed his arm roughly pulling him with her and then shoving him down onto the edge of the bed to sit “…you’re gonna sit your ass down and you’re going to listen and I’m going to explain what happened and you’re not going to do anything about it, because it was— and I repeat for the millionth time—an accident.”

“Like hell I’m not.” He snapped back and glared up at her. “Why are you trying to protect this bastard huh? He fucking hurt you, he could’ve—“He was getting up again his body restless.

“Because it was Matt!” she yelled out pushing him down again before she realized what she said. She quickly covered her mouth in shock because she was not supposed to just blurt out that it was Matt.

His face turned stone cold. Matt had always been a bit of a sore subject for them because they both had their own type of history with him and Matt’s self-righteous attitude was something that annoyed Frank but it was his attitude at the realization of their relationship that pissed the shit out of him even more.

His eyes had filled with intent as he shot up again, his vision going red. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Yeah that wasn’t happening. “No you’re not. Frank, please.” She pushed him back down again forcefully and then straddled his lap so he wouldn’t get up. He was practically vibrating, aching for a fight. He was restless and his breathing was labored.

She cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at her and concentrate on her. “Gimme one good reason why I shouldn’t go find him right now and beat him to a pulp, I trusted that piece of shit with you and I’m never gonna do it again.” He moved again, itching to get up, to avenge her.

She held on to him tightly forcing him to look at her again, “Because it was an accident…Please Frank, just listen.” She held his gaze for long moments waiting for him to reign it back in. He kept his eyes on her letting her bring him back from the edge of destruction and finally after moments, he nodded as his arms banded themselves tight around her,  protectively and possessively, keeping her as close as possible to him. This is where she was safest because there was nothing in this world that could harm her while she was in his arms.

She ran her fingers through his short cropped hair, stroking the back of his neck and repeated the ministrations trying to provide him with the comfort that he needed to relax. “To start this off Foggy and Matt have been there for me every day since you left. They’ve been really good to me.”

His response was to grunt out a ‘yeah right’ because at this moment he didn’t seem to give a shit about what they did because she still got hurt.

“I’m just gonna ignore that.” She chastised before continuing. “…Foggy and I were meeting Matt for drinks at Josie’s and when he didn’t show up, we went to his apartment to make sure that everything was alright. When we got there he was in his daredevil costume and someone had given him a hallucinate drug and he was…..God…..He was in so much pain…we didn’t know what to do….we were just so scared.”

She felt her eyes water at the memory and she felt his forehead against her offering her now whatever comfort he could.

“We called Claire and she sedated him and we fixed him up from whatever he got himself into…”she paused because she knew this next part was going to get a reaction out of him. “….I went to go check on him, he was out for 2 hours and I was worried….I was just cleaning the top of his head when he shot up and the next thing I knew his hands were around my neck….I..I tried to get him off but he was too strong….I could barely breathe and then all of a sudden he was off me….Foggy and Claire had come in by then, and they sedated him.”

“Fuck.” Frank’s hands had tightened around her almost to a point of pain, he cursed loudly his face distorted with even more anger, pulling her towards him in a tight hug, moving back and forward with her in an attempt to gain some control. “Jesus Karen, I can’t.”

“I’m fine.” She whispered into his neck. “It was just sore for a bit but I’m fine.”

He breathed loudly, struggling to control himself. “Dammit Karen, I wanna hurt him. I wanna make him pay for what he did to you.” he gritted out.

“Please, Frank. It wasn’t his fault. You know it wasn’t. He’s still my friend.” She pulled away looking him in the eyes. She could see how much he hated this, how much he was at war with himself over this but he had to let this go. She was asking him too.

He sighed. “God, Karen this goes against every instinct within in me…” She breathed out a sigh of relief understanding that, that was his way of saying that he’ll leave it alone. “…but why the hell didn’t you tell me? Shit Karen. We always tell the truth. It wasn’t nothin. Not even close to nothin. I thought you were safe and…..but you could’ve—“ He drifted off his eyes slamming shut and she knew he was imagining coming back to their home with her gone, a repeat of his past tragedy.

“Hey,” she rested her forehead against his, “I’m alright. I’m right here with you…and I didn’t tell you because you were on a mission. I didn’t want to distract you from—“

“You know that I don’t give two shits about being on a mission or not. If something happened—“  

“I know, I know…But I was worried about you on your mission and it was honestly just bruising. The pain went away days ago. It was only sore for a little bit…. And I didn’t tell you because I knew you were gonna be furious, and I didn’t want you to hurt anyone, especially Matt, because of me….It wasn’t his fault.”

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Leaning on each other, breathing the same air together.  

“I can’t lose you, you know that.” he whispered before his mouth covered hers. His hands that were the cause of so much destruction cradled her face with so much care as if she were the most delicate thing on this earth. His mouth left her lips and he made his way down to her neck. His lips that would normally bite and tease her skin there instead trailed over her skin so gently and lovingly like he was trying to heal those offending marks himself.  

With her still straddling him, he lay her down on the bed, his mouth still occupied with her neck before moving upwards finding his way back to her lips. They met again desperately to feel one another again, his lips battling hers for dominance as his body rocked against hers hungrily, his hands trailing up her body leaving a trail of fire.

“I love you,” he whispered in between their kisses.

“I love you too.” She smiled back before they lost themselves to each other. 5 days of being apart was way too long for her and she knew they would most likely be in this bed for a day or two, making up for lost time.

 

 

Frank ends up seeing Matt a couple of days later and he lets him walk away with his life and a pretty nasty black eye.

 

 


End file.
